Hybrid Sequels: Skreo and Raziet
by Idiotic Brainspark
Summary: Skreo is a Skrill hybrid and Whipley is a Razorwhip hybrid. The two have been separated and Skreo has ended up in Berk, where he meets Luna and Hiccup. What mishaps will follow? Follow up to How to be a rebel, dragon style! Part 4 of the hybrids series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So Hiccup and Luna are back in for round two! Keep in mind this is not 'how to be a Rebel 2' but Skreo and Raziet. So, even though they will be a recurring part of the story, the focus is on the main protagonists, 'Skreo and Whipley'. I know it said Raziet instead of Whipley in the title but that is because the title is a play on Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

Night in the city, a huge crater was exposed halfway across the forest from Bogbottom city. A few security guards locked up and went to a nearby mobile home that was acting like their canteen. In the forest line, two figures sat on a branch. "So, what is this place?" the rough deep voice of a boy, "Apparently, they had some sort of dragon shrine here. The last artifacts made in honor of dragons, probably lots of gold and jewels." came the reply, this time from a soft, direct voice. "So, we are going to strike when the guards are in for dinner, right?" the boy said. "Yup. Less blood, less people after us." there was an awkward pause, "Well, they are eating now, we should go." The two shadowy figures slipped down from the tree and quickly scaled the barbed wire border around the excavation's perimeter. The boy was lithe but muscular, with broad shoulders and bulging arms. He had tousled hair and every so often a bit of electricity sparked over him. The girl was slender and strong, she had long silvery hair and odd wings that glinted in the moonlight. As they approached the main gate to the old Viking Hall, they discovered a new high tech lock shutting the gates. "Its coated in plastic and rubber. My electricity won't cut through that." The boy said as he inspected the lock. The girl grinned, "No worries, Skreo. I got this." She picked up her tail and carefully snaked it through the lock controls. Once in position she twisted it, the jagged blades destroyed everything inside the lock but made sure nothing jammed, allowing the door to open effortlessly. As the two snuck around, they came upon the treasure room. Whipley laughed, her eyes glittering with delight as she looked upon the artifacts. "Hey, Whip, stay on track. We need to take everything dragon related plus two things for us each." Whipley nodded and grabbed her few bags. She sank into the gold, grabbing Nadder spiked jewelry and Gronkle Iron weapons. Within minutes they had cleared up the room. As lightening struck and thunder sounded, Skreo tilted his head, listening for guards. He smiled, "Are we done, Whip?" he asked, Whipley nodded as she sifted through the rest of the gold and treasure, hoping for more dragon homages. "Yup." she said sadly. "Lets go. The two flew off as the guards started securing the perimeter and raising the alarm. They landed laughing on the other side of town. A large cave at the end of a whole section of bogs. The two grinned as the hung yet another few sacks of dragon-based weapons and jewelry on the fake trees which had been created there. Skier grinned, "So, Whipley, wanna see what I got you?" Whipley's eyes shone, "What?" Skreo grinned as he opened his satchel and showed a small reflective locket charm. It had two sides, one side had a fat dragon with a thick tail circling the edge, the other had a three tailed dragon surrounding the edge. Whipley's eyes grew round as she marveled the beautiful locket, "It's amazing!" she squealed. Skier smiled, "I'm glad you like it." The two cuddled together on a branch above their cave, looking over a beautiful vista of the Bogbottom City skyline. "Hey, Skreo?" Whipley asked suddenly, "Yeah?" Skier asked, "Do you think any other hybrids will be willing to accept our dragon shrine?" Skreo sighed, "Hybrids just aren't that numerous. I mean, we have only met two others like us and if there are any more we are gonna have some trouble getting the word out without alerting the authorities who believe that these artifacts are theirs to sell." Whipley sighed, "Figures. Skreo? Promise you will never leave me?" Skreo nodded, "I'll always have your back, as long as you have mine." Whipley grinned, "So, for forever then?" Skreo nodded, then tensed. "What's wrong?" Whipley asked worriedly. "Someone's coming." Skreo whispered. The two ran to get cover behind a tree and immediately fell as Dragon Root darts shot into their backs.

* * *

They came to in what appeared to be a waiting room. "What it this place?" Whipley asked. A man entered through the metal doorway. He had a brown jacket and tortoiseshell glasses. "This is the Association of Dragon Resurrection Experimentation. I am Peter of Association of Dragon Resurrection Experimentation. Call me PADRE." Skreo shifted uncomfortably, "Okay, Padre. Why are we here?" PADRE smiled tightly, "Come look at this." the two followed him to a section covered with a curtain. It wasn't as if they wanted to, but the shock rings around their necjs were a bit persuasive. He pushed the curtain aside and Whipley screamed in horror. A little scrunched up thing that looked like a hairless cat crossed with a monkey. Except it had wings. Hunched useless wings but wings all the same. It was part covered with scales and was entirely repulsive. "Our previous experiences in this type of science have been unsuccessful. So I was hoping you will let us extract your draconic genes." Whipley made a disgusted face, "Are you insane? Why will we ever help you?" PADRE shrugged, "It wasn't my intention to ask you. My colleagues were worried that forcing you into submission was unethical. But, since you are wanted criminals, we can use your genetic material without challenge." Just as he said that a soldier grabbed the two. The two were dragged across the ground and Skreo stared at Whipley. Her hair swung around her and her eyes were filled with tears. The locket he had given her glittered in his eyes. His purple eyes widened then turned into slits. His tail split into three and he grew rigid. "Skreo? What's wrong?" Whipley asked worriedly. Then after that was confusion. He smashed the guard, destroyed him completely then reached towards Whipley to get them out of there. But Whipley shrank back, sirens rang through the air, so he flew away. Trying to relax himself. He wasn't a very violent person, so fir him to burn a random guard to death was weird.

He stopped to rest at a small islet, some hours later. He hid himself in a tree and tried to catch his breath, but someone had caught up to him. "Who are you?" the mystery person asked. He didn't answer, just turned around trying to find the speaker. Instead he found one of the boats with the ADRE symbol. He cursed and the voice continued, "They aren't your friends either, are they?" before he could answer, purple plasma lines surrounded the boat. They formed a huge dragon. It opened its mouth and roared, its surroundings exploding with fire. The impact of the fire knocked him out.

Skreo woke up in a bed. He was surrounded by nurses. One of them gasped and ran out. As soon as he started understanding his surroundings a young teenager with black hair and green eyes, black wings and tail. "Who are you?" the girl grinned and offered him a hand, "Luna. Luna Light."

* * *

**Author's note: If you haven't read the first story, please don't bother. It's terrible. I'll bring you up to speed in the next chapter.**


	2. Up to Speed

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I'll bring you up to speed to what happened in How to be a Rebel: Dragon Style!**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock XVI is a poor orphan who lives alone. He thinks life will change for the better when he starts his first day of middle school. Instead, he and his pal Fishlegs Ingerman are bullied white than ever. Few weeks in and a new girl, Luna Light shows up. Luna has green eyes and black hair and always wears a cloak of jacket. The three become fast friends when they discover that Luna is an amazing engineer who loves making sure that others notice her worth. She later takes Hiccup and Fishlegs to her job at testing planes for the Berkian Air Force for her birthday. So Hiccup gets her an axolotl she names Toothless. She gives Hiccup a puppy for his birthday which he gives to Fishlegs, who names her Meatlug. While taking Meatlug for a walk, Hiccup sees Luna flying and shooting plasma from her hands. He realizes that she is a Night Fury hybrid and a quick visit to Ancient Berk proved that the two were cousins. Hiccup goes home to confide in Fishlegs, but Astrid overhears and reveals Luna's wings to take revenge on embarrassing her. Luna has to give up school and she and Hiccup go to a nearby islet, where Luna hears a signal. She urges Hiccup to follow it and they realize that the dragons of long ago have created their own dragon civilization. They meet with Toothless and Light Fury, who Luna names Moonshine. The four come back to Berk and are discovered by Astrid shortly afterward. Moonshine takes Astrid to Deathsong Island where they find a Dragon Eye encased in Deathsong Amber which allowed the watchers to witness past events. The two joined a competition to prove that dragons are rea, win and decide to set up a Dragon Reintegration Organisation for Berk and a restaurant/garage. Astrid manages to win over Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Heather and Dagur to come out and support the DROB. Heather gets a baby Razorwhip and we are introduced to the Dragon Explorers, a team of little kids who are dedicated to learning about how to take care of dragons. All good things come to a close when Mildew, the previous owners of the restaurant the two procured who is claiming to still have ownership of the land. Luna takes Hiccup and Fishlegs to the undercover base of the Archipelago's Super Spies. Over there they meet Agent Bogthorpe, Luna's godmother and Cameron, her godmother's son and her crush. Luna introduces the two to espionage. Fishlegs uses the Hack Lab's software to hack into the server of Mildew's lawyer with some ill-gotten info from the inside. Hiccup for his part tailed the owner of the firm and bugged him. Once the evidence was set up, they once again regained ownership of the land.

Come next year and the two had become big shots in the town. The DROB flourished and everything was going well. Well, until Bertha reappeared to invite Luna and Hiccup into a mission to stop a drug smuggling case with the highest level of impassive interference. The mission was to have Luna fly around, killing few people involved in the operation and spread the rumour of the unholy offspring of lightning and death. While the guards were distracted, Hiccup would sneak in and detonate a bomb inside the ships. The operation was successful many times. After a few weeks of doing this Luna and Hiccup were allowed to return to Berk. Before they left, Cameron gives Luna a special Mentos like substance that would explode once combined with human saliva and alcohol. Luna takes the substance back to Berk, where she Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid put together a plan to turn the entire alcohol stock in Berk's only casino into a massive bomb. While they do this, Cameron gives her an emergency call about an unforeseen drug voyage. Luna hurried to the place and finds out that Cameron was a traitor and he was working with Johann, the genius behind the business, the whole time.Hiccup tries to track her down with the ASS but to no avail because her plasma signature is undetected. Luna has been stabbed with multiple oleander poisons and other harmful substances. But Cameron frees her at the last second. Luna is able to get to safety while sending an SOS plasma signature. Hiccup finds her at Wingemaiden Island, where the nurses are well-learned in draconic medicine. Few days later, she has returned to consciousness and is given a box containing a black band decorated with a purple dragon, that she says its the fourth rarest of the Dragon Relics. The first three being the Terror Relics. And that is what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: That being said, you can read the original if you want but bear in mind that I was ten and eleven when I wrote it and don't have time to improve it. My other stories are much better. That was my worst story so far.**


	3. Back at Berk

Luna Light was asleep. Drooling into her pillow, tail slightly twitching, fast asleep. She was in a huge room, painted with twilight colours. Yellow from the bottom, fading into orange then purple and midnight blue at the very top. Tables are cluttered with plans and half-built devices and dragon harnesses. A small Flame Terror is asleep in front of an electric fire. Luna's alarm clock started buzzing. No response. It started playing this mind-numbingly loud version of some beeping sound. No response. A taser popped out of it but Luna groaned and shot a plasma bolt at it. "Not this time." She muttered to herself as she dragged herself out of bed. She brushed her hair, stretched her wings and changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a 'Save the Deathsong' T-Shirt. She grinned and put on her sandals before walking downstairs.

So a lot had happened over the last year. Hiccup had upgraded his café, The SDHHF or DROB, both was fine but the new name was Dragon's Edge, had increased in popularity. They had struck it rich and actually gotten a big house. And she was now a sophomore. High School was tough, she had to admit, but she was still excited for the day to begin. Why? Because the Berkian Institute of Calm had closed down, it was inevitable, to be honest. So Berk High had been relocated to the former home of the BIC. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where Hiccup was making pancakes. She quickly grabbed the stack he had made and dug in. "Hey! That's mine!" Hiccup said angrily. Luna rolled her eyes, "It had no fork, it belonged to no one." Luna justified. Hiccup huffed, "That's not how it works!" Luna shrugged, "Yeah, well, it works for me. You can always make one more. See, you have three already."

Hiccup muttered darkly and dug into the other stack, "So, first day of sophomore year. What do you think it'll be like?" Luna spoke between bites, "Not really sure, most Berk residents were told to stay away from the campus, apparently they ruined the nonthreatening vibes. "Well, they're not wrong." Luna said honestly. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Berk wasn't the biggest place, so Luna would usually prefer walking, but it was now Deep Winter and she could swear it was minus thirty degrees. So they obviously took the car. When they arrived, Luna was blown away. This place was amazing! The grounds, not that big, but a good amount went into sports grounds. The place was pristine, filled with statues of dragons and little ornamental waterfalls. The whole place was modeled after old Norse building and was breathtaking. The centerpiece for the opening doors was the most amazing. It was a fountain with a dragon from every class. Sure they weren't full-scale, but it was impressive nonetheless, to see a Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Zippleback, Razorwhip and few other dragons standing majestically. Luna nodded in an appreciating way, "Nice.". She was interrupted by Astrid, "I know, right?" Luna grinned at her before flying out of the car, "Hi Astrid! Good to see you're early!" Astrid nodded, "My dad is one of the architects for the building, he said it looks a treat, he's right." The two headed inside. Luna looked around and whistled, "It doesn't look like a school." Astrid nodded, "Apparently, the designers said that making it look like a conventional high school, we're making it less unique and part of Berk." Luna shook her head, "So they settled with this?"

She had a point, the hallways looked nothing like a school. The lockers were being decorated by the early risers who had decided to scope out the school and had been given a tour. Messages were written in binary code on the ceiling, which was obviously something only nerds would notice. Some areas had weird wooden paneling and others had half planned paintings in the walls and splats of paints. Hiccup followed them into the campus, "There you guys are, I've been- what have I walked into?" He asked, looking around, confusedly. "This is one of the designer schemes. So anyways, which classes are you taking?" Hiccup looked confused at the random topic before answering, "Viking History, Engineering, Shop, Advanced Maths, Arts, Culinary arts, which I'm pretty sure its just cooking, but it sounded interesting." Luna piped up, "You forgot Dragon Flight and Norse literature." Astrid bit back a laugh, "You took Norse literature?! Ha!"

Luna giggled as well, "I took Music, Theatre, Engineering, Computer Studies, Arts, Chemistry and a new class, Marketing." Astrid grinned, "I took that as well!" She squealed, "Wonder what it will be like?"

They found out very soon, because it was their first class. They found it in the top corridor on a very remote corridor. It was obviously designed for permanent Halloween, so maybe they weren't surprised. They found Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in there, along with a few other kids. The teacher looked obviously uncomfortable, "Okay, so now we all are here, let's get an introduction to Marketing. Basically, in this class we will be doing unusual things. Things that will involve learning how to advertise and encourage people to buy your product. Any questions about this new subject?" Snotlout raised his hand, "How much of this is actual work and how much of it is theory?" The teacher thought for a few seconds, "Mainly your course comprises of competitions. Like bake sales and newsletters and seeing which idea raises more money. So everything involves brainwork." Ruffnut looked excited, "Do we get to keep the money?" The teacher shifted uncomfortably, "Er, yes. All the money will be collected and given at the end of semester. A small fraction will be deducted for the open house fair." Luna raised her hand, "We haven't been told to get any books or have been told about the course outline, what do we do today?" The teacher grinned at having one student who was interested in the actual studying, "Today, we will be learning about how to being in the biggest crowds at any event." As the teacher droned on, Luna took plenty of notes. She could use this for future reference. Finally, something she had immediate use for!

Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut and Luna walked to the Dragon's edge. "We redecorated, what do you think?" Luna asked. Astrid grinned at the carved sandstone caves, "Perfect!" Heather nodded, "I love how you've designed an emblem and written the signs in both Norse and English!" She gushed. Ruffnut nodded, "I think the dragon statue spitting flames near the entrance is the perfect touch." She declared. Luna rolled her eyes, "You suggested it in the first place." She noted. Ruffnut gave an offended look, "Doesn't mean its not awesome!". Heather interrupted the two, "So, why have you redecorated?" Luna grinned, "I decided to use the tips we gathered in Marketing class and announced a fireworks display here." Astrid blinked, "But that was today! How did you have time to arrange for a fireworks display?" Luna smirked and held up her Plasma Band, "With this puppy, I don't need fireworks!" Ruffnut's eyes glistened, "Whoa, can we help? Me and tuff are naturals on the Zippleback, and nothing says fireworks like Zipplebacks!" Luna cautiously contemplated entrusting them with a Zippleback for a few hours, "Er... Okay? As long as no one is injured." Ruffnut clapped her hands gleefully in a way that made Luna regret her decision, "Got it! You can count on me, no one will get hurt with these explosions!" She cheered.

Hiccup walked over to his restaurant and gulped. The place was crowded! Well, not jam-packed, there were probably only fifteen people there, but full from his perspective. How was he going to serve everyone at a reasonable time? As everyone filed inside when he opened the door, he sighed, protesting himself for the culinary race against time he had sentenced himself to. Many people took there time choosing their seats but he wasn't really surprised. His restaurant, despite being small, was divided into four sections. The music section, where a piano, harp and bongo drum was set up for use. Then there was the game section, decorated with posters of popular games and with tables painted with chess, ludo and snakes and ladders designs (Pieces could be borrowed from the counter) he had also managed to get a dartboard and foosball table. Then there was the wild section. A self-made fake toucan sat on a perch, a bear carpet was on the floor and a lion head mounted on the wall (It was smaller than the real thing, but he didn't know how big a lion was.) sketches of birds and Luna's axolotl sat in a tank. A few fish swam around in an aquarium, and his black cat Coal was strutting around as well. A baby Foreverwing slept on the mantelpiece, Hiccup didn't have a problem with it, but it would have to be led out once it was bigger than him. The last section was his favourite, the craft section. Customers could paint, carve, sculpt, draw and tinker there. As long as it wasn't overly messy, he invited people to explore their creative side more often. Taking this into account, the place was designed like a warehouse, with a specifically brick wall pattern wallpaper with splats. A clay tree and a mosaic made from all the broken china gathered from the past decorated the area.

Later in the day:

Hiccup rubbed his head, "Wow, what a day..." He murmured, "I really need help." Business had been lively, too lively. People from the local garages had become accustomed to having their dinner and working at the same time on their projects. He needed to get some sort of help before his success swallowed him up. But who would want to help? Luna usually stepped in and so did Dagur and the others but where were they?


	4. Fight and Separate cliche

Hiccup walked over to his house, still no sign of Luna. He trudged to the stairs to his room, he couldn't make up his mind about why he was feeling so resigned. Maybe it was the psychedelic nature of the new school, maybe the overall feeling of being left behind to clean up messes made by other people. He paused at the flyer that was pinned to his door. It said in bright purple swirling letters, "Dragon's Edge is proud to present, Dragons: A history. Join us on an adventure through the night sky, as the adventures of another time come to life!" He groaned, this was what she had been doing. He turned around and looked through the window, which gave him a perfect view of the Raven Point woods, the location of Dragon's Edge. Over the trees, a fiery outline of a huge dragon with six eyes and a large tail toppled over and a fire explosion made presumably by Zippleback gas spelled out The End. He couldn't believe this, he spent hours in his restaurant working, he like the work to be honest but the stress was still there, and she had so easily spent her day, getting paid for powers she had so luckily had. A small black and white bundle with green eyes looked up at him. Hiccup patted Marble's head, the dragon pup never failed to cheer him up, but he still felt left out of the action. Hiccup chuckled drily at the irony. When he was in the thick of things two years ago, he had complained about wanting a normal life. Now he was left in peace to live the life he wanted, and he was bored.  
Luna packed up the stand she had set up for the Dragons: A history show and was starting to feel sleepy. She fed Barf and Belch before living them in the stable. She let out the nocturnal dragons and waved goodbye to Astrid and Heather before flying home. She landed on the balcony outside her room and walked to the kitchen to grab dinner.  
She found Hiccup despondently eating some stew. He looked up when she opened the fridge, "Where we you today?" he asked. "I was hosting a fireworks display/live documentary at the Dragons Edge. Why?" she answered. Her question seemed to stun Hiccup, "You said that you would help me out in the cafe today!" he said in a hurt voice. Luna gulped, she had forgotten about that. "Oh come-on, Hicc, it's no big deal. I just got caught up in the moment, I'll come by tomorrow to help out if I'm not busy." Hiccup groaned, "That's what you said last week." he accused, "You never help me out and I am the one keeping us afloat! It's really like you don't care about the stuff that funds your Edge." Luna chuckled, "Pffft... Of course I do. You put together your cafe and stuff, that's why you need help. But I'm kinda busy these days, so I'll help out when the excitement has died down a little." Hiccup struggled to keep his temper in check, "Luna," he started patiently, "They're DRAGONS, the excitement will never die down. Besides, you are always free when you offer to help me but suddenly a bunch of ideas just pop into your mind and you just have to make them a reality and you just cut out all your previous plans and don't even tell me! Besides, you're so obsessed with dragons you probably forgot that I need help too!" Luna blinked a couple of times, trying to frame her answer but Hiccup continued, "All you want is Dragons Edge! You don't even care about what I do to keep us going! If you love Dragons Edge so much, why don't you go live there?!" Luna stiffened at the outburst, "Maybe I will." she said bitterly and stomped up to her room.  
The next day, Hiccup woke up to a quiet household. He ignored it, Luna probably wasn't talking to him and he was going to return the favour. So when Marble tumbled into the room, he found no one inside, with the wardrobe open and emptied and a few bags missing. Marble looked confused and sniffed around, but then got distracted by a bird on the balcony railing. If he had looked for longer, he would've found the message on the bed.  
Maybe I did move to the Edge. Don't apologize until you have a good apology thought up. Luna  
Luna was gone.

* * *

** Authors note: it's the middle of the night, I need some sleep but I needed to get this chapter out. What do you think? I know its not really the best thing I've written but it'll improve. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	5. This is Berk

** Author note: Sorry, its been awhile and this is such a short chapter, please forgive me! ;-;**

Skreo checked his hair in the mirror before giving a satisfied nod and exited the bathroom. He had woken up at Wingemaiden island a week ago and had been introduced to Luna Light. She had told him about Berk and his injured wing that would detain him in Berk. Now he had been deemed fit to leave the island and go to Berk, where Luna could keep an eye on him. He had tried to find out about what happened to Whipley, but so far nothing. He was also bedridden for three days of his week long search and had been restricted to the resources of an isolated island, so maybe things will speed up with going to Berk. So he walked down the hallways, heading down to the docks. Luna met him there, smiling sadly, "I was thinking you had gotten lost! What took you so long?" she called over to him. Skreo shrugged, "Just some stuff. I'm early anyways, so you can't complain." Luna chuckled, "True, now I never needed a boat. So you will steer the motorboat I dug out from the Wingemaiden's garage. Capiche?" Skreo nodded, "Capiche." Luna grinned and pulled out her phone, looking at a screenshot of Google maps that showed the distance between Wingemaiden island and Berk, "According to this, we'll take two hours to get to Berk, so you better gear up." Skreo laughed, "I'll go grab my non-existent bags." Luna rolled her eyes and started stretching her wings. Skreo mournfully looked at his bandaged wing, he loved to fly, but he now he was grounded. Literally.  
A long flight/boat ride later, the pair got off at icy shores of Berk. Skreo looked around disdainfully, "I thought it would grander." Luna raised her eyebrows, "It's nearly winter and less than ten degrees, the beach is supposed to be deserted." Skreo scoffed, "Not where I'm from." Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, "You live in Bogbottom City, that place is over an active underwater VOLCANO. It's always hot in the ocean." Skreo didn't argue, most probably because he couldn't think of a comeback. So instead, he changed the subject, "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?" Luna couldn't argue, so she decided to show him around instead of starting a heated argument. "This is Berk. It's always slightly above freezing, with six months of snowfall and hail the other three. Any long lasting clear sky is rare." She brought him to Main street. "This is Berk's main commercial zone. Our only mall is here, and nearly every store on the island." She pointed the suburbs out to him from the roof of her house, "This is the suburban area. The side not surrounded by a wall are the middle class houses, the one with the wall is reserved for real moneybags." Skreo blinked, "So, where do lower class live?" Luna pointed backwards, to a group of small cramped apartment blocks. She shifted her attention to the green fields that surrounded the rest of the island. "That's the farming area, everything else is protected forests. Except my school, it's on the southwest edge of town. But you'll see it when we go there tomorrow."  
Skreo rubbed the back of his neck, "Anything else?" Luna nodded, "I'll show you soon, first; we fly." Then without warning, she jumped, dragging Skreo along with her. Skreo gasped in surprise, but instinctually opened his wings to break his fall. Luna smirked playfully when he glared at her. "You were okay! If I didn't know you could fly, I wouldn't have done it. Now stop sulking, I got something awesome to show you!"  
Skreo didn't want to let go of the grudge he had on her for nearly throwing him off the roof, but he had to admit he was curious as to what was going on. So he followed her to the Raven Point forest, where he was met with a large wooden arc that read, "Welcome to Dragons Edge! Have a great day!" He raised his eyebrows, Dragon's edge? But dragons had vanished. Maybe, she was gathering a collection of Dragon memorabilia to keep the idea of them alive, just like Whipley and him! At least someone had the same idea as them. It was reassuring that someone believed they were not lawless criminals stealing for the money and the kicks. The place started with a dome shaped enclosure, made mostly of wood, metal and glass. He looked through the shafts, to spot a small green lump walking around. He blinked, and looked closer. The lump looked up at him and smiled. It had big blown out eyes and a stubby tail. Luna joined him, "What's the matter, have you never seen a baby Gronkle?" Skreo shook his head, "I've never seen an actual dragon before." he said in a subdued tone. Luna wings whacked him on the head, "Well, today's your lucky day! Let's go, there's loads more to show you." She showed him the feeding area, target practice area, stables, the dragon hatching zone, and little things like the Hall of Riders and the tiny stalls selling Gronkle iron weaponry and jewelry. He whistled in admiration as a young woman juggled large marshmallows, ending the act by stabbing them on a knife and having a terrible terror sear it. Luna followed him out of the area, "So, you'll be staying here until you find Whipley, right? Cause I've been wondering... Will you do me a favour?" Skreo's wings rustled nervously, "Keep talking." He said sullenly. Luna's feet toed her tail, "You know my cousin, Hiccup? We had a fight about him being overworked. Could you help him out a bit?" Skreo shrugged, "I don't see the point, but okay. I suppose I could help him out."


	6. On the side of the Whip

Skreo looked up at the grand form of the Berk High School- formerly known as Berk Institute of Calm- with his eyes widened with shock, "You think they went overboard? This looks like it came from the Middle Ages." Luna nodded, "You don't know the worst of it until you see the inside, though." She led him to the inside of the building. Straight into the Hallway of Psychedelic Wallpaper. Skreo groaned, "This is giving me a headache. Imprison the person who designed this monstrosity." Luna rolled her eyes, "This is Berk. Our fashion sense isn't exactly world-famous." Skreo scoffed, "Don't tell me that again. Now do you want to show me my classes or whatever?" Luna sighed, "So impatient. But anyways, you're a Senior. We don't have any classes together, so I wouldn't know where yours are." Skreo spun around, nearly tripping on his tail, "What?! But you said you knew everything to do about this island. I was assured you were gonna accommodate me while I heal!" His wings were rustling anxiously. Luna flicked her tail, "Oh calm down, will you? I have a friend who's a Senior. C'mon, I'll introduce him." She led him out of the corridor, through more oddly decorated corridors and out into the basketball field. Inside, three kids were shooting hoops. One was a rugged, well-built dude with carrot red, close-cropped hair, another was a stocky dude, with black hair covered with a beanie. The third was a tall, lanky guy with blond dreadlocks. Luna flapped her wings and flew over the cage, Skreo close behind. The three turned towards them. Beanie boy's mouth dropped, "Wait... another one?!" he yelled out in shock. The lanky guy yelled out with his arms up, " My prayers to Odin have been answered!" and Carrot head laughed hysterically, "That is so weird. How did you pop out of nowhere? I mean its not like the whole world thought that Luna was the only Hybrid or anything..." Skreo raised his eyebrows, "Only one of your reactions was relatable." he deadpanned. The lanky blonde looked around, "I bet it was mine, the other two were just weird.". Luna sighed as she checked her time, "So anyways, this is Skreo. Skreo meet Snotlout- the short stocky one, Tuffnut- the blonde tall one, and Dagur- the carrot-haired jock." Skreo scanned the three coolly, "Nice name." he snarked towards Dagur. Dagur gave him a tight-lipped smile, the type you make when you're trying really hard not to punch someone. Luna plowed on, "Dagur was the guy I was talking about. He's a good person to have on your side. He'll show you around. Try not to knock his lights out." Dagur glared at Skreo and Skreo returned the favor. He scoffed and walked away, "This is a waste of time. C'mon Luna." he looked around the basketball court. No Luna was there. "She flew away." Tuffnut added helpfully. Skreo growled, before turning around, "Well, you have to show me around after all." Dagur shrugged and led him to the front of the school, "It gives me an excuse to bunk first period, so... Not all bad." Skreo was looking at the huge ornamental fountain, more specifically at the Razorwhip statue on it. It reminded him of Whipley, and how much it meant to keep her safe. He sighed, and followed Dagur up the stairs, wondering where the library was. Maybe after the school day was over, he could do research where Whipley was?

Whipley was not happy. She was rather scared actually. She had been able to slip away in the carnage Skreo had created, and landed on an islet in the middle of nowhere. She had been there for a few days now, and managed to put together a stable base. It had taken some time to recover from the shock, but now she was ready to go. Over the days she had been here, she put a lot of thought on what caused the events of their separation. She remembered the way he looked at her, like his heart was on fire, then the way the color drained out of his face and his eyes turning into that malicious black instead of his ordinary purplish blue. It was like he underwent a sudden transformation, his demeanor suddenly flipped, his hair appearing wilder and darker then before, but that might be just the dark. His tail suddenly ripped in thirds, however was no illusion. She was sure it happened but what caused it? That was why she was heading to Meathead. Surely, the answer to this conundrum must be in one of Meathead's countless tomes. "Yeah," she muttered to herself as she looked up at the grand structure of Meathead's most famous library. She walked in, her tail slapping on the carpeted floor. The silence was almost deafening, and she could barely stop her eyes from bugging out at the expense surrounding her. Finally, after what felt like nearly half an hour, she found a librarian's desk in what appeared to be the lobby of the place. "Um... excuse me." she began nervously. The librarian looked over her monitor to acknowledge her presence. "Where, where will I find the section on Dragons?" The librarian looked at her wings appraisingly, as though she was thought they were fake. "Upstairs, second door on the right. It's been labelled the reptile room." Whipley tilted her head forward in thanks and continued on her way. The Reptile Room was easy to locate and when she opened the door, her mouth dropped open. There had been a recent up rise in dragon lovers, and so the reptile room was arranged to reflect that. A huge book had been put on the stand in the middle of the room. It read, "drekabók eftir bork: A study on Dragon mythology." Whipley shrugged and picked it up, "Well, you are on the top. Lets start with you." She flipped page after page, absorbing the information. It had everything, legends of the origins of dragons, what was rumored to be signs of their presence, and then, artifacts considered sacred in the draconically involved Viking world. Then it became interesting. Stories about the Dragon Eye, that she knew. But there were other, more interesting stories, about a mysterious group of artifacts, all dragon-wrought. They were all incredible, but one stood out. The Triple Skrill; it was made to be wielded only by a Skrill hybrid or a Triple Stryke hybrid, if this book was to be believed, it had the power to transform one into the other. Whipley gave a guilty look towards the necklace around her neck. It had two sides in its pendant, one had three pointed brown and yellow sigil, that resembled a tail of a Triple Stryke. The other had a bulb with a jagged edge colored white with purple outlines and light bolt shaped tendrils hanging between her. This was the root of all this, she needed to return it to its creator. She glanced back at the book to determine the origins of this troublesome necklace. The book said it had been made in the kingdom of dragons, who was the head of the kingdom of dragons? The Alpha. That meant she had to find this kingdom to return the relic then she could find Skreo and make sure he doesn't go berserk.

A/N: I've wiped the three dragoneers of the face of the earth! I'm so relieved, god what a train wreck. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy reviews are appreciated.


	7. Dragon Relics: The recap

**Author's note: Hello there! I'm back, my chapter's are still as short as ever (sorry about that, it's just this story is based off a concept made by ten year old me and so ten-yo me always wrote short chapters, so bear with me) I'm happy to report that this story is nearly halfway through! Just a few more chapters and we're done! The last chapter will, no doubt, be posted on New Year's Eve, simultaneously with the first chapter of Terror times Three, but more on that later...**

* * *

"Hey! Kid, wait up!" Luna stiffened when she heard the shout. She was in the middle of the ocean, doing stunts and shooting fireballs. She turned around "How did you find me? I mean – weren't you helping out Hiccup?" Skreo huffed as he glided after her. "Honestly, this is ridiculous! You said you'll help me track down Whipley, but you're using me as a peace offering to your cousin!" Luna glared at him, "You can do that stuff in your own time, I never said I'd help you. I said I'll keep an eye on you while you recover from my blast. So how's it going?" Skreo tightened his fists, "Nothing, trail went cold." He admitted. Luna nodded, "I thought it would. Anyways, just look for something else to do. Like help Hiccup out for example." Skreo looked like he was about to strike her. "I'm thinking about something… more productive." He said drily. Luna hummed, "Okay, what do you want?" Skreo rubbed his head, "My memories of when we met are kinda skewed. But I'm sure I saw this; A giant purple dragon made out of lines of plasma or something, it chewed up the ADRE people. Set them on fire." Luna let out a chuckle. One chuckle was all it took for the dam to break, she settled onto an island, hugging her chest and laughing fit to bust. Skreo was looked slightly miffed at the response, "What's the matter? Why're you laughing?" Luna wiped her tears and grinned, "Nothing. It's just that it took you nearly a week to ask about the Plasma Band! A week!" Skreo rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So what's so special about this? Spill it." Luna recovered from her mirth, "Ya know what Dragon Relics are, right?" Skreo nodded, "'Course. They're six. No one knows what the Terror Relics actually are, but the rest have varying amounts of data behind them. No one knows of their present location." Luna snapped her fingers, "Bullseye. This little gadget here, it's the relic for the Night Fury. The Plasma Band." Skreo eyebrows rose in realization, "So that's what it looks like. I've never seen a picture of it, just the name. Give me something more on these Relics." Luna smirked in a rather devious way, "You can go look in the exhibit of Dragon Relics. That's a good start." Skreo nodded and took off, leaving her behind in the dust. Luna stretched her arms and cheered, "Finally! Some peace and quiet!"

Skreo entered the little hut with the Dragon Relic sign. There were little spotlights hanging down, lighting up little booths of information. It was crazy, stories about historians fighting decade long legal battles to search for these things, a crazy dragon obsessed billionaire's brat who tried to break into a tribal area to grab the thing. If people were doing wacky stuff like this and still hadn't found them, they were seriously well hidden. He stopped in front of a pedestal, with a roughly hewn wooden carving of an ornate whip. He scanned its information card, "The Timberwhip: Highly dangerous weapon only to be wielded by a hybrid of the Timberjack species. Rumor says it is capable of controlling foes, if used properly. Status: Missing." He looked at another sign, the History card, "The Timberwhip belonged to the Mayan Meathead clan. A village highly fixed in culture and well known for its technological advancements. The line of clan nobility was said to be able to turn themselves into dragons, though this was never confirmed. The clan has since then been destroyed, the Timberwhip's whereabouts remain unknown." Skreo's eye's gleamed, it was so brilliant. The more he looked through them, the more amazing everything looked. The mysterious Terror Relics sounded like something he could get into, but there was something that seemed so startlingly familiar about the Triple Strike. It was an amulet, by the looks of it, and could turn a hybrid into another species of hybrid. That thing was wicked powerful. Something itched in the back of his mind when he saw the wooden replica. It seemed so familiar, like he had seen it before. It wasn't that stupid thing about 'bonds' that some people talked about, it was actual dejà vu. Skreo frowned and shrugged, maybe it was a piece of jewelry Whipley had expressed interest in? It was the sort of thing she would like. "See anything you like?" an unfamiliar voice asked beside him. Skreo jumped out of shock and turned around to see Luna, looking at him disinterestedly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. "Astrid said I can't just leave a foreigner in a secluded forest, even if you can simply fly up and find a way out," Luna answered, it was clear by her tone she thought this was a pain, "so did you see something you liked?" Skreo nodded, "Yeah, this amulet, the Triple Stryke. It looks like something Whipley would have loved." Luna looked at it, "So... you're saying she might have it?" Skreo shook his head, "Nah, we don't keep any of the stuff we steal. It all goes in the Dragon Nest." Luna cocked her head, she had heard all about the Dragon Nest, "So you'll have it there?" she asked excitedly. Skreo shook his head yet again, "This doesn't look draconic enough for us to pick it up. If we ever found it, we would've left it there." Luna's eyes gleamed "Woah... you've been all over, haven't you?"

Back with Whipley:

Whipley was staying in a cheap hotel room for the weekend. She had sold quite a bit of her gold reserves and pawned off shed scales as daggers. Things were not looking good. She held her cup of coffee close to her face to soak up its warmth. The wall in front of her was covered by a giant corkboard with red string all over it. Whipley honestly didn't have much of a reason to be pulling out a conspiracy board, but she had always wanted to feel like a conspiracist, so out came the red string. The situation was really serious, the archipelago wasn't as small as some people would portray, there were literally at least ten major islands Skreo could have landed on, not to even start going on the smaller islands. She had traced dragon hybrid appearances over the entire archipelago, finding information about one Timber Forestor; a hybrid- possibly Timberjack- who had taken up a role as the protector of the seas around Berserk, but she had gone silent for a few months. There were whispers of sightings of dragon hybrids in a glacier covered portion of the oceans, that's where she was heading next. The evidence all pointed to a possible Dragon settlement there, and that was what she was hoping to find. It wasn't all that far from the ADRE base; from what she could figure out. Just a couple of hours from her rough estimate. There were a couple other islets for him to crash, but a lot of them were either private settlements or military bases, none of which she had any right to enter. She leaned back and took a sip from her coffee, "Welp, mysterious island probably infested by dragons; here I come."


	8. Dragon Nest, King Klaki

Luna's eyes flashed, "Woah, you've been all over, haven't you?" Skreo shrugged, indifferently, "Yeah, Whipley and I collected all the dragon-related artifacts we found. It was our dream to create the world's largest public collection of Dragon-based memorabilia." Luna hummed, "I couldn't see this collection, could I? Like, it probably has some pretty cool stuff. It'll all be left unguarded while you recuperate. So, we should move the more valuable items here for safekeeping." Skreo looked up, twiddling with his thumbs, "I dunno, kid. It's a pretty personal collection. I really don't feel comfortable moving it without letting Whipley know." Luna made her best puppy dog eyes, "But you've got to at least let me see! You might pick up some awesome weaponry! And what if you have grabbed paintings and sketches made by Bork the Burnt? Please, you've got to let me curate that!" Skreo rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. Stop whining, I'll let you take a look-around. But you've got a deadline of five hours. And you'll have to arrange transportation, since I can't fly. In return you supply me with unlimited Monstrous Nightmare gel." Luna grinned brightly and stuck out her hand, "Deal." She said brightly. Skreo smirked, "Deal." and shook her hand.

Skreo packed quickly, the trip to and from Bogbottom City would take at least half a week, no matter what transportation Luna chose, and he was sure she didn't charter a plane, kid was barely holding her own in the child rights monstrosity that is Berk; she wouldn't be stupid enough to waste that much money on something so stupid... right? He threw in a change of clothes, a small bag full of iron fillings and some rations and basic survival and first aid equipment into a duffel bag. That was the most he needed on a simple trip like this. He twisted his wings, trying to take a look at the back. The Wingemaiden's orders came back to him, "Don't try to take a look at the joints; you'll probably end up pulling something. There's not much to see, there just isn't that much injury. You have the same general weaknesses that are to be expected from every dragon hybrid. Your joints aren't well protected, even from something as superficial as fire. This wasn't ordinary fire that burned you, so the burns are taking longer to heal, until then, don't fly overly long distances." He sighed and walked straight to the docks. It wasn't really all that far, Berk just wasn't all that big. He found Luna leaning against a post, looking at the sky, "Hey." he called out. Luna nodded at him, "'Sup?" she asked, Skreo grinned, "Just wondering where that boat is." Luna looked towards a small pier, at the end of it, a small rowboat was tied. Skreo nearly choked, "You're planning to get us all the way to Bogbottom City and back on a ROWBOAT?!" Luna shrugged, "Relax, I got it covered. Hope you don't get seasick." With that she headed down to the pier, with Skreo on her tail, "What do you mean by that? Give me some time to pack more food. This'll take more than a month and I'm pretty sure you have no nautical experience!" Luna looked back at him, "It won't take more than a week. And besides, I'm a pilot, what could go wrong?" Skreo scuffed at the rough wooden planks, "A lot." Luna looked back at him and held up a leather harness that was strapped to her, "Now, sit back, relax, I've done this before." Skreo raised an eyebrow, his eyes slowly following where the other end of the harness was tied. "Oh no," he muttered when he found the other end of the harness tied to the boat, "No, no, no!" Luna smirked, "What? You scared?" Skreo gulped but shook his head, "Nope, not at all. Even a Deathgripper doesn't scare me." but internally he thought, "I should've brought more barf bags."

* * *

He shouldn't have worried, five hours of frenzied flying and minimal puking later, the two had reached the treacherous waters of the cove that housed the Dragon's Lair. Skreo's eyes watered at the familiar place but he managed to hold it in. Luna regarded the place with interest; carefully arranging her tail and brushing out her wings to navigate the stalactite filled entrance. Skreo barely realized how much ozone he was creating until Luna tapped him on the shoulder and got electrocuted. "Youch! God that stung!" she exclaimed as she cradled her hand, before glaring at him, "What was that for?" Skreo put up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Sorry! I was just excited; sparks jump off me when I'm excited." Luna made a pained grimace, "Tell me that sooner. I wanted to ask you if you're ready to go." Skreo nodded and rubbed his hands, stretching his arms and wings, "Then let's go." he leapt off the boat and flew into the cave. Luna was really good at flying stunts apparently, she slipped through the limestone spikes like quicksilver, even though this was her first time. The two glided down the wormhole pathway and came out into the Dragon Lair a couple seconds later. Luna's mouth fell open in shock. It was the most impressive place she had ever seen. Gold was hung on artificial trees and fashioned into nests and chandeliers. Pedestals were set up for the more important relics and artifacts. Two huge dragon statues were at the very end, a Razorwhip and a Skrill. A thousand materials were scattered over the glittering area. Deathsong Amber, Gronkle Iron, Dragon scales of all kind. Claws and teeth, a lava lamp made of possibly monstrous Nightmare Gel and crystal balls hanging from the ceiling containing what he believed was Zippleback gas. Skreo seemed slightly less pleased, "Something-Something's missing." he stammered, "I don't know what but something has been taken." Luna looked at him, "How can you tell?" Skreo shrugged, "Just a hunch." Luna scanned the room, this time a more in-depth survey, and her eyes caught a scroll in a bottle, held in the teeth of the Razorwhip. She dashed forward, Skreo on her tail, "Where are you going?" he gasped out as she flapped her wings as hard as she could. Luna landed in front of the Razorwhip and pointed at the bottle, "Was that always there?" Skreo shook his head, "I've never seen that, let's see what it says." Luna nodded and held up the arm with the Plasma band. She let out a plasma blast, the band glowed and the blast froze in mid-air. It lengthened itself, like a rope and slowly wound itself around the bottle's neck, following Luna's hand movements. Luna guided it to tie itself into a knot, then tightened the knot until the flames cut straight through the bottle. Skreo watched as the flames slowly dissipated, before cracking a weak smile, "Remind me not to cross you, kid." he chuckled weakly, his hair crackling with static. Luna grinned evilly then unrolled the message inside. "That handwriting," Skreo murmured, "It's got to be Whipley!" Luna nodded, "Okay... Let's see what she says." The message was as follows, "Hey Skreo, I know I should probably have stayed here, you might have gravitated towards the Nest eventually. But then I decided to research Dragon Relics. So, I'm going to find a colony of Hybrids. I took some of our treasures as a peace offering. Mostly the Gronkle iron and old weapons and gold. Here, you can have the Triple Skrill back, I don't need it. I'll see you soon. Whip."

Luna and Skreo looked at each other, before Luna carefully said, "There's a colony of Hybrids and we don't know about it?"

* * *

**With Whipley:**

Whipley ducked around sea stacks and flotsam from shipwrecks. She had located the Hybrid colony, hopefully. Problem was, it was basically in the Archipelago's Bermuda Triangle. The Ship Graveyard. The mist and smog were nearly impossible to properly see through, so gliding was impossible. The island she was aiming for just wasn't all that huge so going from above was out of the question. She had entered the area three hours ago, and had accidently set off an overkill security system and an old bomb. Two boats had collapsed under her and she had come terrifyingly close to getting a concussion from the sea stacks that just seemed to sprout from nowhere. But she was finally here, the trill of dragon calls echoed everywhere. The homing signal that was exclusive to large gatherings of dragons coming loud and clear. She looked at the hulking mass of mountain and ice and flew into the belly of the beast. She came out into a hollow Nest. Dragons flew everywhere, more than she had ever seen before (Admittedly, she had only seen like twenty different dragons.) But no hybrids. She flew around in a daze as dragons looked at her curiously. Then she bumped into a wall of muscle. She landed on the floor, and the wall turned around. It was a middle-aged man, with blackish grey hair and flecks of red. He had a beard that any Viking would be proud of. He was dressed in what she came to know was Scale-Mail. He had two expansive sail-like wings, white and fading into black and his tail resembled a Night-Fury's tail fins, except that this two was white and black with spikes. His helmet was made of Gronkle Iron and the horns were white, slowly fading into black at the tips. He smiled down at the girl, "Hello, young Razorwhip." he boomed, as he spoke mist rose up from his mouth, even though it was rather warm. "What brings you around here?" Whipley gulped, "I-I wanted t-to know... How can I get a Dragon Relic?" she blurted out the last bit. The dragon hybrid grinned, "Ah, yes, it makes sense you would come to me. After all, I am the hybrid of the King of Dragons! My draconic ancestors have overseen the creation of the Dragon Relics. My dear, of course I can guide you!" Whipley halted, "You... can? Because I thought that you were King. You have better things to do. I-I mean it's n-not like I-I don't appreciate it... O-Oh god, I'm rambling now. It's such a huge a huge honor, Mister Dragon Hybrid King..." The man held up his hand to stop her ramblings, "'Tis not a worry. I'm supposed to protect my fellow hybrids and help them defend themselves. You can call me King Klaki. After all, this is my kingdom." Whipley hesitated, "Okay, king Klaki. How can I get what I want?" Klaki nodded sagely, "Few are privy to this information; but a seventh Dragon Relic exists, for Razorwhip hybrids. It's currently being protected by Johann Tradder. Go to his headquarters and he will be willing to hand the thing over." Whipley bowed, because that seemed the right thing to do to royalty, "Thank you, King Klaki. I thank you for your help." Then she flew out for her next destination.

* * *

**Author's note: She's doing something stupid... So this is a reference to the last story where Johann Tradder is apparently an antagonist and one of his double agents ends up giving Luna the Plasma Band. He makes an appearance in Hybrids: The Timberjackie as well. Slightly longer chapter too. I hope you like this. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you, ^_^**


	9. The Conquered Nest

**Author's note: Two chapters left, folks!**

* * *

Luna grinned as she bobbed up and down in the air. Her wings and tail flapping haphazardly, "You really mean it? You'll take me to the Dragon Nest again?" Skreo nodded, "I'll consider it, if you take me to Wingemaiden Isle for my check-up." The two were standing in the queue for the cafeteria, a couple days after the trip to the Nest. All the students had given them a wide berth to avoid getting knocked out by a flailing wing or tailfin. Luna physically wilted at Skreo's words, "But it's so close!" she whined, "Fly yourself!" Skreo shook his head, "I'll need my strength for the trip to the Nest. Tow me a short way, or tow me a long way, you'll have to pull me eventually." Luna groaned, "Fiiiine, I'll do it. Meet me at the docks by five o'clock." Skreo nodded, "You got a deal. But we're going at a reasonable speed this time, okay?" Luna scoffed, "That WAS reasonable! Gods, you're starting to sound like Hiccup!" then she froze and stalked away. A tiny part of his brain suddenly recalled that the two had an ongoing feud. A feud that hadn't been resolved even when Luna had used him as a peace offering, it seemed. He didn't get it, to be honest. Sure, Berk promoted 'independence at an early age' and familial relations were precious after the epidemic that wiped out more than half of Berk's population, but they were bound to fight at some point, right? Eh, whatever, it didn't really concern him anyways.

Oh, hell, it hurt so much. His wing joints were burning up. It felt like a scab was being peeled of and acid poured on to the raw skin. Oh, God, why did he agree to this? The hands doing the damage wrapped some sort of coarse paper over the wounds and released him. Losing the support, he crashed down into the ground of the hospital room, whimpering. The woman sighed, resignedly and marched out of the room. Luna walked in, at least he thought it was her. No one else wore counterfeit bruise-colored sneakers. She groaned, "Get up. We're going to the Nest." So, it was her after all. He turned his head so he could speak, "How will I fly three thousand miles after being tortured like that?" Luna stepped on his tail, "It was either that, or never flying again. Besides, she just checked the wing joints' healing and washed away the anti-burn paste. Now put on your shirt and let's GO." Skreo groaned, but got up and pulled his shirt on anyways. He was looking forward to flying cross-island again. The two's excitement to be flying again meant they got there in no time, even if Skreo wished they had stayed out more; doing flips and barrel rolls. Luna was positively hyper to be back in the cove of gold, she had brought huge textbooks and files on the history of each item, dating the times of their creation back to thousands of years ago. Skreo could care less, he was only here just in case Whipley decided to stop by. He had been too afraid to touch the Triple Stryke after what it had done to him last time, so it had remained in the cove. But woe betide him, no one was there. He had only told Luna about one of the caves; the rest of the network that stretched under Bogbottom City was completely unknown to her. So, of course he spent the time she was geeking out over the old Viking weapons looking for any signs of inhabitation in the other caves. He looked in the fourth cave. Compared to the cave of gold, the rest of the areas were pretty scant of treasure. It was mostly dragon bones and a few paintings by notable artists. Books by famous authors, like the works of Bork the Bold and the books on the behaviors of Night Furies by Hiccup Haddock the third. He squeezed into a cave which contained the unfinished skeleton of a Titan Wing Zippleback. He surveyed the room, trying to see through the forest of bones. "Hello? Whip? You in here?" he called out, uncertainly. There was rustle and the sound of a centuries-old bone breaking, there was a sound similar to a giant reptilian drunken bat trying to fly straight. He squinted and raised his wings, charging up electricity for a warning shot. That thing, whatever it was, was too small and clumsy for Whipley. It could be an enemy. The source of the haphazard flapping was coming near, so Skreo let out an electric warning shock. Then the thing quickly darted out, instead of retreating. It was one of the house-elves with wings designed by ADRE. Which meant they had found the Dragon Nest. He immediately darted away from the monster minions and glided out towards the cave of gold. Luna was there, admiring a replica of the Bewilderbeast's egg. She turned towards him when he burst out from between the two dragon heads, "Padre found us. They've got minions on to us." Luna tensed and her wings snapped open. She ran towards the exit, her tailfins already aligning for takeoff. They burst out of the cove, followed by several dozens of the hybrid monkeys. Skreo scanned the ocean around them, they were surrounded by ADRE boats. Their only option was to go up. Luna had come to the same conclusion. She disappeared into the lower layer of clouds for camouflage. He would've followed but he knew the forecast; storm heading towards the Bogbottom area. That meant moist clouds, meaning a lot of water. If he was surrounded by water, he couldn't attack. No way he could risk that. Luna dived down from the cloud cover, shooting plasma blasts everywhere, then using her Plasma Band to blow up the ships. The plasma blasts formed the shape of a giant eel, that proceeded to bulldoze through the armada of ships and boats emblazoned with the ADRE logo. The eel was actual FIRE, so there really was no surprise when the ships exploded when it heated up the fuel tanks. In seconds the whole thing was bedlam. Plasma and lightening spread over the water like Greek Fire, forming a ring around the ADRE people. Then the plasma ring started shrinking. Skreo blinked, "Umm... why aren't you just decimating them quickly?" Luna was busily scanning the crowd, "All these people are assets and possible gold mines of information. We need to find one who has the best information." Skreo looked around at the prisoners of the Greek Plasma (As that was what he had dubbed the fire not extinguished in water.) Then he saw an all too familiar face and smirked, "What about that guy? Last time I met him; he had a lot of information." Luna's eyes gleamed, "That sounds like a valuable asset. What's his handle?" Skreo stared at her blankly and she sighed exasperatedly, "His NAME." Skreo nodded, "Right, forgot you have a professional field training. He told us, Whipley and I, to call him Peter of the Association of Dragon Resurrection Experimentation. PADRE for short." Luna nodded, "Okay then, PADRE, hope you aren't airsick." She flapped and her wings and shook her tailfins before going into a nosedive. She caught Peter effortlessly. Carrying him in a couple hundred feet above the ocean? That required effort. Eventually, Skreo joined her in hoisting the shrieking Padre through the air at incredible speed, if only for the pleasure of knowing he had made their pursuer faint with fright because of the speed and altitude. Finally, when they had put enough distance between the Cove, they settled down on an islet that Skreo barely registered to be a little way off the coast of Dragon Island, the former home of Toothless, the Alpha dragon. He shocked the trembling weasel of a man in front of him, who had once been the commanding figure of PADRE, into consciousness. Luna arched her wings and tail, trying to look as terrifying as possible, "We need answers. And you'll be giving them." PADRE grimaced, "And if I don't?" Luna activated the Plasma Band and shot a warning blast, that spread over his hands, just a couple centimeters from making contact, "Kaboom!" she exclaimed, emphasizing it by opening her fist. PADRE flinched, no doubt remembering the Plasma eel that cut through the boats "Fine. What are your questions?" Luna nodded approvingly, "Smart choice. Now, how did you find the Dragon's Nest?" PADRE nodded frantically, "Drago's Dragon Reservoir! It was used as bait to lure in the Razorwhip hybrid. When she returned to leave her beau a message, we followed her." Skreo's knuckles tightened, "Whipley?! Where is she?" he demanded furiously. PADRE chuckled weakly, "Johann and Drago have her now. She is in their stronghold, nothing's getting her out." His smug words filled Skreo with a white-hot rage, he was vaguely aware of a weak glow around his neck. The rest of his attention was focused on that scoundrel. His hatred rose and rose and suddenly, his tail split into three and each three went in for the kill. In five minutes, PADRE was dead. Skreo was breathing heavily, but he had regained his composure. Luna eyed him warily, fear clear in her eyes. He met her eyes and she didn't look away, "You activated the Triple Stryke in your rage." she explained, "The transformation is gradual, presumably starting from the tail. You injected three different types of poison in his system." her voice quavered, "We're going to get Whipley back, Skreo. But for that, you must master the Triple Stryke. It's useless in blind rage-fueled strikes." Skreo gulped, and nodded, "Yeah, let's go save Whipley." he whispered.


	10. Penultimate Plot Twist

Astrid carried an empty tray back to the kitchen where Hiccup was making more food. She wiped her brow as he pulled out a pizza from the oven, it seemed near perfection but if you saw his previous pizzas this one looked a little charred, "No sign of Luna?" she asked gently. Hiccup shook his head, "She's ignoring me. That Skreo kid and her went to ASS to launch a frontal assault against Grimborn's Barracks. Whatever that means. How'd you know?" Astrid shrugged, putting some pasta plates and two milkshakes on a tray. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "She used to bake the pizzas perfectly using her Plasma Band. That is fire-baked, you'll taste the difference ever-so-slightly." Hiccup's jaw tightened, "Yeah, I guess. I was getting too dependent on her. She's always gone on wacky adventures." Astrid laughed, "I thought you wanted to be left out of wacky hybrid quests!" Hiccup's jaw tightened, "We should be focusing on surviving." he said shortly. Astrid looked at him in disbelief, "You're barely fifteen! That makes zero sense!" Hiccup shrugged, "It makes sense to whichever wackjob designed the laws of Berk." Astrid chuckled before stopping abruptly, "Hold on, at the very beginning, did you say a frontal assault? LUNA'S GOING TO WAR AND SHE DIDN'T INVITE ME?!"

Luna and Skreo leaned over the table as Bertha pointed at schematics of Drago's Barracks, "Our information isn't completely accurate, but this portion of the building will definitely be less defended against fire. A large enough plasma blast will do the trick, that's up to you, Luna." she explained. Luna nodded, her jaw set with determination. "Skreo's lightning is an unexpected attack. He won't be expecting it. Use that to your advantage." Skreo grinned confidently, "So I just swoop in and blast the building into Helheim. Bada bing Bada boom! Cake." Luna facepalmed and Bertha glared at him, "Unfortunately, Skreo, it won't be that easy. Drago may not be expecting it, but your kind still exist, so he must have made some precautions against it. Our reconnaissance team has staked out the area for at least a week prior to your debriefing. Lightning rods have been placed in many areas, but after careful observation, we realized there was one vulnerable spot." she changed the projector image to display a picture of a gate hidden behind a waterfall. "Seriously?!" Luna groaned, "He's got a discount Batcave? Isn't a billionaire psycho who wants to enslave all dragons or something?" Skreo blinked, "I didn't know the Batcave had a waterfall entrance." Luna sighed, "How can you not? I mean-" Bertha cut in, "If you two are done discussing fictional superheroes, I need to clarify that this area is sensitive. The river where it is situated is heavily protected, and it'll need fancy flying to get through." Skreo cracked his knuckles, "Fancy flying is my specialty." Bertha nodded, "Good. We will attract most of the guards with the water bound strike team's efforts. While we distract, you will infiltrate and rescue your fellow hybrid, any objections?" Luna and Skreo looked at each other, before turning back to Bertha, "None at all." Skreo smirked, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "It's a plan worthy of the ASS's Director." Luna smiled confidently, her wings fidgeting impatiently as though eager to get put into the battle. Bertha nodded, "Alright then. I've arranged everything else. Since you're technically considered civilians, you were notified last due to security reasons." Luna nodded, Skreo felt like being indignant that all the planning had been done without them, but seeing the firecracker Luna accepting it so easily made him sit back and think. Then he remembered; ASS was part of the government, he shouldn't even be trusted with this level of information, despite his great importance to the plan. That was a mindblow right there for him, it made him rethink Luna, who was so grossly overpowered it hurt, and appreciate the fact that she wasn't evil. With contacts like this she was unstoppable! Bertha noticed him looking at Luna with awe and smiled proudly at her little protégé, "Well, you better suit up. We plan to attack at 1600 hours." Luna saluted sharply and exited the room, while Skreo awkwardly repeated the gesture and walked out.

The two were led into the leading ship for the attack, where Luna immediately went to the front of the ship to get a good look of the island. Drago's barracks weren't that far away, considering all the leaps in technology. The estimated time of arrival was 4 o'clock, meaning three hours. He was so tense, he didn't realize how time was passing, until Luna slapped him with her bat like wings. They were approaching a huge tropical business paradise, completely harmless, you could say, if it hadn't been for the overkill security. Luna straightened her wings and Skreo twitched his tail, building up spark power. Bertha nodded at the two as agents ran around, manning guns and checking targeting systems. Luna took off her Plasma band glowing purple with energy as fire started building up in the atmosphere. Activity increased in the base, someone had obviously raised the alarm, if they hadn't, Skreo would have been disappointed in the quality of the grunts hired by cheap evil villains. They were attempting to negotiate peacefully, but the broadcasted message was ignored. Then the first attack struck from Drago's side, a missile aimed straight at the first ship. Skreo picked it up first, since he was at the front of the ship and Luna was too busy saving firepower to strike at her assigned points. He reacted instantaneously, building up electricity in a sudden burst of energy and redirecting it to the missile, it exploded on impact, it sent water splashing into the ships and breaking up the formation. Metal debris went flying over the heads of some of the people. Agents ducked under the railing to avoid getting knocked out. Bertha nodded approvingly, "Good man. It seems we've got their attention. You must now take to the skies, to apprehend any incoming missiles, until Luna disables the missile targeting system." Skreo nodded, "You got it." and without another word, he jumped off the ship, falling down until he was inches away from the water before snapping his wings open and swooping up into the air, carefully dodging machine gun bullets trained on him. The next few minutes were complete confusion, there was a lot of smoke and fire, bullets sometimes cutting through the air in front of him. He wasn't always that lucky, he was shot by an armor-piercing rounds in his tail, which is why he couldn't fly straight right now. He had destroyed the outposts and incoming missiles. Luna's glistening purple plasma python snaking around the island had ensnared the place, no one could exit, which left them enough time to search the barracks. The black-haired girl glided down towards the ruins of Dragon's supposed HQ, seriously, it should've been more difficult, not that the battle wasteland wasn't horrifying, but something about this might have seemed fishy if he wasn't riding the high of adrenaline. The forces had been concentrated towards where the main forces were, but a few soldiers were posted along the paths they went. Luna kicked a guy into a wall, where he slumped down unconsciously, before looking around, "I think it's that way," she said, pointing towards the left fork. Skreo raised his eyebrows, "How can you tell?" Luna shrugged, "They all seem to be coming from here." Skreo nodded slowly, "That... makes sense. Lead the way." the two snuck around more until they came face to face with iron bars blocking their way. Luna tentatively reached out to touch them, but flinched backwards when she made contact, "Electrified." she muttered, rubbing here singed hands. Skreo reached forward, using his electricity to destroy the bars with a jolt of blinding purple light. Luna nodded towards him and climbed in, "Hey? Whip? Ya here?" Skreo followed suit, "Please tell me you're alive." he called out. A voice broke through the silence, thin and quivery, "Sk-Skreo? Is that you?" Skreo headed towards the sound, while Luna used a plasma band to light up the area. A thin, tired Whipley stood. She had deep, almost purple eyebags and her clothes were hanging off her as though she had lost a couple of pounds. Her wings were hanging limply and her razor-sharp tail was dragging behind her leaving inch-deep scratches in the ground. She looked curiously at Luna, "Who's this?" Luna smirked at her, "Your boyfriend's savior and Night Fury hybrid, Luna Light." Whipley frowned, probably in jealousy, "Can you get us out of here, though?" she complained. Luna rolled her eyes, "Alright, Princess Dagger, follow me." she led them all out back through the corridors. The place was a real labyrinth, maybe Drago was planning for invaders to get lost in the winding corridors or something? But Luna somehow was able to retrace their steps perfectly, leading them back out to the battlefield, where the aggression had reached a standstill. The ASS fleet had started retreating, and the defenders were too busy collecting themselves from the attack to shoot down the escaping hybrids. The three landed on the ship next to where Bertha was standing, holding a red flag with a white demon on it. Skreo hugged Whipley as tightly as he could, "I missed you so much." he mumbled into her hair. Luna made a grossed-out expression and backed away, "I'll just give you guys some space."

Two weeks had passed since the battle at Drago's barracks, or as the agents of ASS called it, "The Skirmish of ADRE". Luna had tried to pass an olive twig to Hiccup, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut's chaotic pranks had ended up being blamed on her, so the rift between the two grew. Skreo and Whipley had moved into Dragon's edge since their lair had been ransacked. Bertha had been impressed with the way the two hybrids had tipped the scales in ASS's favor, rumor had it that she was looking into the military value of dragons. Skreo hoped that that would mean they would find more hybrids. Right now, he was in the library of his former high school, waiting for Luna, who had promised a study session. If he was to pass at all, he needed her help. Ironic actually, since she was in just a sophomore. Luna walked in, her black hair pulled back into a half-pony, her pale skin almost glowing. She wore a T-Shirt that said, 'Rapid Racers' with a picture of a stylized Speed Stingers head. She waved towards Skreo when she saw him, "Hey! You needed my help with something, right?" Skreo nodded, "How do you solve this?" he asked, passing her a notebook, open at a page with a complicated math equation. Luna frowned, "Errr... I'm not really sure... maybe like this?" she started scribbling in the notebook. There was awkward silence until she offhandedly piped up, "How's it going with Whipley?" Skreo shrugged, "You could say it's going awesome, but something's up with her. She's acting different." Luna picked up her bag, rifling through it as fast she could, "Yeah? Maybe she's getting over the shock of being held captive by Drago or something." She yanked out a scientific calculator triumphantly, Skreo shrugged, "It's different, something off about her, you wouldn't understand. She's been acting so clingy, more than usual, forgetting things that were important to her and stuff like that." Luna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever, you're overreacting. Ugh! I can't figure out this thing! Do it yourself." she grouched before pushing the notes and the calculator to Skreo. He pouted a little, but took the notebook anyways, "She wants you to come and explore this cove with us." he added, as he packed his stuff up, "Says you'll be useful. That's the only reason I came here. Be there at the docks." then he briskly left.

Luna showed up at the docks, the way Skreo had looked at her when he told her to BE THERE made her curious. She found Whipley and Skreo waiting for her at the lighthouse near the docks; a perfect launch position. The silvery haired girl nodded toward her wordlessly, she barely ever spoke to Luna which Skreo thought was uncharacteristic, while Luna thought was an obvious sign of jealousy. The three took off, Whipley guiding them to an islet far off the coast. When they landed Luna looked around curiously, "I thought you said it was a cove?" Whipley nodded, "It's here somewhere. Help me look." Skreo seemed restless but then he nodded, "M'kay, what do I do?" Whipley handed him a pair of binoculars, "Take the high ground." Skreo nodded, and grabbed the binoculars and took to the skies. He looked through the binoculars before suddenly jolting like he had been electrocuted, then gliding down. "See anything?" Whipley asked, holding his hand. Skreo shook his head, as if trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts, "Duh... Yeah! It's right over there somewhere." he said pointing somewhere at the edge of the island towards his right, before frowning and shaking his head, "I meant that way!" he lifted his left arm to point in the complete opposite direction. Luna looked at him, "Is he okay?" Whipley nodded vigorously, "Of course, right, babe?" Skreo nodded, "Yeah, no worries Luna. I'm A-okay!" Whipley flapped her wings to take off and land in the direction he pointed in, then looked down the cliff, "There's definitely something there!" she called out, "But it's underwater! Maybe, Luna should go for it, since she can defend herself underwater the best." Luna looked down over the edge, "I dunno, I need to be able to see to defend." Whipley nodded and yanked out a pair of goggles from her bag, "Done. Put these on and go for it." Luna hesitantly put the goggles on and dived in. Underwater, the goggles suddenly lit up. Her senses were overloaded, and her morals and thoughts fried. The person who exited the water was completely different. She dragged herself up from the water, her wings flapping awkwardly and her tail hanging rigidly. She loooked up at Whipley's impassive face, and croaked, "Call Master Drago." then collapsed. Whipley smiled thinly and lifted up her comm as Skreo sighed and settled into the ground.

* * *

**Author's note: This was a whopper. The last chapter's out by new year. I'm changing my name to Idiotic Brainspark, so if you're looking for the next and last installment; Terror Times Three, look for that. Bye! (Also, my OCs will be handling the outros and intros from now.) So give it up for... Luna!**

**Luna: I can't believe you just brainwashed me. That was heartless!**

**Felicity: That's not the worst thing she's ever done! Grow a spine!**

**Whipley: You're not even in this story! Get out!**

**Luna: Anyways... Reviews are appreciated. Please show your support.**

**Valerie: If there is any... seriously this is the worst arc ever, and I've only got three chapters yet and they all are better than this.**

**Whipley: *pushes Valerie out* STOP RUINING EVERYTHING!**

**Me: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...**


End file.
